Reliving Memories
by miss.salvatore1995
Summary: After Edward left, Bella became a vampire and made her own coven. What happens when they are reunited. Will Bella forgive him or will she make him pay? First story so PLEASE read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry that I have not done anything with this story in so long. I noticed that I made a lot of mistakes and I didn't really explain things clearly in this story, and I just wasn't happy with how it came out. So I have decided to rewrite it. It is still going to be the same story, just with more details and more clearly explained. I hope you enjoy the rewritem, and please don't forget to review!**

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella, Bella for short, Gilbert. I used to be Bella Swan, but that is from a time that I cannot even bear to think about. I was very close to the Cullen's, a family that lived in Forks, Washington when I was human. I was in love with Edward Cullen, the youngest of the Cullen's. He claimed to love me until he took me on a walk and told me he didn't want me and that he and his family were leaving.

Another vampire named Laurent found me hiking in the forest one day and he saw how miserable I was. He told me that I could get revenge on the Cullen's so he decided to turn me into a vampire. He left me when I refused to hunt humans. I had heard all of the stories about newborns, and how they were wild and out of control. But this didn't apply to me. I have never tasted human blood, I have some kind of super self control or something.

I now have my own family. About five years after I was created, I found a tall girl with long blonde hair who was wandering around the forest. She had a huge cut in her side and it was bleeding like crazy. I spent hours debating whether or not to do it, but then she screamed out in pain and I knew that she only had minutes left, and I finally decided to change her.

When she awoke three days later she told me that her name was Lili and that she had tried running away from home and had ended up lost in the forest. She agreed to try the animal diet and just like me she had amazing self control. We became very close and we are now like sisters. I have told her all about my past and she sided with me and said that if she ever met Edward Cullen she would rip him into shreds. I had laughed, trying to hide my discomfort at her words. Lili was very protective and she would definitely hurt anyone who dared to mess with her family. Even though I was angry at the Cullen's for what they did to me, I didn't want them to die. Lili was a very skilled fighter and could take down anyone who was stupid enough to challenge her. She could easily take down the Cullen's. Lili has a very interesting talent, she can influence the elements rock, water, fire, and air. She has become very skilled with her talent and can take down her opponents effortlessly.

Next to join our family was Austin. Lili found him one day, drowning in a lake. She knew he only had minutes left after she pulled him out of the water with her power. She made her choice right there and changed him. When he woke we explained to him what he was and what we were and he agreed to be a vegetarian and from that moment on they have been inseparable. Austin was very controlling in his human life, so know he could make others do what he wanted. He could place a thought in their head and they would have no choice but to do it. But he is a very gentle person now and rarely demands anything, he barely even uses his power because he says it takes away a person's free will. The only time he will use it on us is when he wants to go to some party and the rest of us are dead set against it. I think he loves to party a bit too much.

The next to join our family was Benjamin. Lili, Austin, and I found him one day stuck in the middle of a forest fire. We rescued him and I changed him. When he awoke we explained everything to him just like before and he too decided to stay with us and be vegetarians. Benjamin's talent was fire. He could make and control fire. His gift was useful when Lili would mess up while practicing using her fire because she couldn't control the fire, she could just create it. Benjamin's talent was also very dangerous, because whenever Benjamin would lose his temper little balls of fire would shoot out of his hands. We were relieved when Alexandra came along. She always helped calm Benjamin down and he would always listen to her. Alexandra has a very cool talent. She can turn invisible. While she is invisible she can also walk through things which is way cool to me.

Our family is really close and we have so much fun together. I love them all so much and I know that they would never hurt me like the Cullen's did.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Bella, hurry up we are going to be late!" Lili shouted from downstairs.

I groaned and walked down to meet my family, taking my bag with me as I made my way down the stairs.

"Today is our first day of High School and we cannot be late," Benjamin said. "Don't make me burn you Bells."

"Okay, Okay impatient people let's go!" I shouted, rolling my eyes at Benjamin's empty threat. He would never use his power on any member of our family, especially me. We always fought, but we were still extremely close and would do anything for each other. I would sometimes use my power on him, but that was only when he did something to deserve it or when I was trying to protect myself from one of his pranks.

Today was our first day of school at Forks High School, the place where I met Edward Cullen, my vampire ex. We had dated while I was still human, but he had left me around my eighteenth birthday after his "brother" attacked me at my party. He left me in the forest telling me that he didn't love me and that I wasn't good enough for him. I refused to come back here but I had been outvoted by the rest of the family. Everyone was just thrilled to be here. They couldn't stop talking about how beautiful everything was, and I had to admit that the area was beautiful, but the memories that I had here were not.

I had been doing pretty well and starting to move on over the past few months, but as soon as we arrived a couple of days ago all of the thoughts that I had been repressing had rushed back to the surface to haunt me.

"I hope we have a lot of classes together," Alexandra was saying to Benjamin as we walked outside and made our way to my car.

Austin was acting like his usual weird and cocky self. "Lil, I just want you to know that I am going to be super popular so when all of those girls come up to me don't be too jealous. I can't help that I'm just so good looking."

Austin was the best looking out of all of us. He had dirty blond hair that fell into his eyes and he also had the gold eyes that we all had. Everywhere we went girls were mesmerized by him and that always pleased him. Lili would try her best to ignore it, but once in awhile some girl would go too far and Lili would snap and end up threatening the poor girl. Austin loved Lili and would do anything for her, but he did enjoy all of the attention that he received from all of the girls.

Lili stared at him in disbelief and with a hint of anger as we walked toward my dark blue Porsche. The others had all said that it was too noticeable, but they agreed to let me drive it because they felt guilty for forcing me to come back to this town.

Lili pretended not to show any interest in what Austin was saying, but then she unexpectedly turned and shot water right at him, throwing him into a tree, leaving him soaking wet. We all laughed at his expression of shock and hurt. No matter how much Lili cared about Austin, she had no problem putting him in his place when he went overboard.

"You really should have seen that coming Austin," I said, laughing. "Take that water off of him Lili, because he isn't allowed in my car dripping wet," I told her while glaring at Austin who was making his way over to my baby.

She laughed but complied with my wishes and she quickly removed all of the water from his body.

"Ready for school Bells?" Benjamin asked me, giving me a knowing look. He really was concerned about me, but he still couldn't resist an invitation to mess with me. Benjamin was the closest to me. He was truly like a big brother to me. He would protect me and keep me company when I was sad, and just like any other brother he would annoy the hell out of me until he got what he wanted. We always had a blast spending time with one another and pulling pranks on each other.

"Oh, of course I am," I answered sarcastically. "I am so looking forward to going back to the place where my heart was shattered and stomped on."

"Good," he said oblivious to my sarcasm and turned around to talk to Austin about the school's sports program.

Everyone stared at me, anticipating what I would do to him. I used my telekinesis to open his door and threw him out of the car and into the forest. He would have to run to school today. I smirked and my family laughed hysterically. They loved watching the two of us fight, but once in awhile they would agree that we went a little overboard and then they would step in and put a stop to whatever we were up to.

"He is going to make you pay for that," Alexandra said while trying to contain her laughter.

"Don't worry Alex, I can handle it," I answered, trying to keep the smile off of my face while speeding off toward the school before Benjamin could come back and jump back in the car.

When we pulled into the parking lot we saw Benjamin glaring at us with furious eyes and his arms crossed across his chest.

I turned the engine off, got out of the car, and walked over to him. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later.

"Hey Ben, did you have a nice walk?" I asked, taunting him just a little. He was going to get revenge on me anyway, I might as well get some fun in before he comes up with something.

He growled at me and my grin grew wider. He couldn't do anything to me right now because of all of the witnesses around, but he would certainly be ready to pounce on me later. I would have to watch my back or else I would end up with blue hair or something stupid like that. Benjamin could always come up with the most idiotic pranks, but they were nasty and sometimes made me want to kill him.

Benjamin stiffened beside me and I looked over to see what the cause of his tension was. He usually never got distracted when he was planning a prank for me. He would stay committed and focused on his plan until he was finished with it.

That was when I saw them. They still had the same shiny silver Volvo, just a newer model and they all looked exactly the same as the last time I had seen them. My mouth hung open as I watched them hop out of the car and walk gracefully toward the school. The Cullen's had returned to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

As soon as I saw them I turned back to Benjamin with fearful eyes, the rest of our family was still by the car and had not noticed the Cullen's entrance.

Benjamin stared after them and then turned back to look at me. " There are more vampires here? Who are they anyway?" Benjamin glanced at me and then noticed my reaction. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Cullen's are here," I whispered in a strained tone. He looked over my head and stared at the door where they had disappeared.

"So these are the famous Cullen's?" Benjamin asked. He always wanted to know what each of the Cullen's were like, but I was always in too much pain to tell him how they looked and about their personality traits. I had only had enough energy to tell them what had happened between me and the Cullen's. They were curious about that time of my life, but they saw how much it hurt me and so they refrained from asking me difficult questions.

"Can we please go somewhere else, Ben? Please? Anywhere but here!" I begged him. He knew I didn't want to come here in the first place, but he had told me it would be good for me. How wrong he was. Me being in the same area as them was the farthest thing from good, it was horrible.

He looked at me kind of funny and asked, "You want to run away? When have you ever run away Bell? You have always been so brave and faced problems right on. The Bella I know would never run away from a small dilemma like this. The Bella I know is brave and stands up for herself and for her family! So let's see that Bella! I mean they dumped you like trash! Don't you want revenge?" Benjamin asked me, glaring at me. It was the longest speech that I have ever heard Ben say. He usually liked talk using his actions, not words.

Benjamin was very big on revenge apparently. I always knew he liked to mess around with me but I had no idea that he believed you had to get revenge on every single person that ever hurt you.

I never thought about getting revenge on them. I thought about it for awhile and then a wicked smile spread across my face. "You're right, it's payback time!"

He grinned and held his hand up for a high five. When I smacked it I was burned.

"OW," I yelled at him, pulling my hand close and cradling it. "What was that for?"

"That is for kicking me out of the car this morning," he replied. "Now let's go tell the others and discuss strategy.

I nodded and we walked back toward the car. I glanced at the Cullen's car one more time. I thought back to the family that had once claimed that they loved me, but they left me without a second glance. They probably wouldn't even care if they knew that I was here. Benjamin was right. It was payback time.

**EPOV**

I honked the horn twice as I waited for my family to enter the car so we could get to school. I didn't like being back in Forks at all. We have been here for five months now and it is still painful, and everyday it just gets worse and worse. Everywhere I look I am reminded of what happened here the last time that we lived here. Everything I see reminds me of Bella Swan. I did the most horrible thing by leaving her over one hundred years ago, and now she is dead. I choked on the words as I thought of them. She died just over a year after I left her. She was mauled by a bear. Her body was never found, but there was blood all around the scene of the crime and there were pieces of her clothes lying on the ground.

That is my biggest regret. If I hadn't left her maybe she could be a vampire with me. But even that wouldn't have happened. I had refused to change her and I still think that I made the right choice with that. She was too good to be a monster and I could never risk her soul. She of course had always wanted to be changed, but I had vehemently refused. She was too good for this life.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that my family was already getting in the car. I began driving to school where I would have to endure another day of painful reminders of the woman I love and who I left behind.

Alice looked really excited about something and she was bouncing in her seat. She was singing some dreadful pop song to keep me out of her head.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" I asked her.

"You will find out soon! Just be patient Edward," she told me. I gave up, Alice wasn't going to give in until I found out what the surprise was on my own.

As we pulled into the parking lot everyone was thinking about the new students who were extremely good looking with an expensive Porsche. I sighed, humans were so boring. Anything would excite them. That would just make the day even more unbearable.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

As we walked to the office to get our schedules we discussed ways on how to get revenge on the Cullen's. My attention kept drifting off, but I got a couple of their ideas. Lili wanted to burn all of them one at a time, and end with Edward, and Benjamin just wanted to prank and torture them until they were begging us for mercy.

"Lili and I could throw fire at them," Benjamin was saying.

I looked at him evenly, "We want to hurt them, not kill them Benjamin."

"Fine," he said, looking put out."Let's hear your brilliant idea then."

"I don't have one yet," I admitted. "But I will come up with one. Keep on thinking of ideas though. But none that would kill them Ben."

He rolled his eyes at me as we entered the office.

"Hello, we are the Gilberts. We are here for our schedules," I said to the man behind the desk. His heartbeat sped up as he stared at us. He looked at all of us with our pale skin and perfect features, his gaze lingering on me just a little bit too long. He looked at my long wavy brown hair that went down to my waist and then he looked over at Lili with her long blonde curly hair, but quickly looked away when Austin put his arm around her and glared at the man. Then he looked at Alexandra with her straight black hair and perfect features. He gasped at us and turned a bright red as he realized that he had not said anything to us yet.

He didn't speak so I asked, "Um, our schedules?"

He blushed a darker red and handed each of us a schedule and a map of the school. He quietly explained the best way to each class and gave us a slip for each of us to get signed and to bring back at the end of the day. My first class was calculus and I had that with Austin and Benjamin. We left the office as soon as we possibly could and began walking to our first class. Austin gave Lili a kiss goodbye and Benjamin gave Alexandra one too. I looked away, trying to hide my expression from the others. I was so happy for them and that they loved each other so much, but sometimes it made me feel a little bitter that I was the only one who was still single and lonely.

Lili pulled away from Austin and came over to give me a hug. "It will be alright. Just be strong and don't forget that we are always here for you if you need us. Just call us and we will come to you."

I smiled at her. We had been together for so long and she could almost always guess what I was thinking about.

I waved to the other and then I walked off to Calculus with Austin and Ben. Benjamin was telling Austin all of his prank ideas that he would pull on the Cullen's. I recognized some of them as the ones that he would use on me occasionally. He had a list of pranks made out for each Cullen, and I couldn't help but notice that Edward had the longest list.

When we entered the classroom everyone turned to stare at us, but I just ignored them and went up to the teacher. We were used to this already. It was uncomfortable, but we had learned to deal with it. We introduced ourselves to the teacher and he gave us our books.

"Class this is Austin, Benjamin, and Bella Gilbert." Everyone smiled at us politely with curious eyes. A couple of girls were eyeing Austin with interest and he grinned at them and winked causing them to explode into annoying giggles. I kicked him and whispered, "Remember Lili you annoying player." He scowled at me and I grinned back.

"Okay," the teacher said. "Austin and Benjamin, you can go sit at the back. Bella you can sit next to Mr. Cullen" My head snapped up and I found myself staring directly at Edward Cullen.

Austin and Ben looked over too and their eyes widened when they saw that it was truly Edward Cullen. They shot sympathetic and worried looks at me and daggers at Edward. Edward smiled at me tentatively and I glared back. His smile disappeared and he seemed to sense that I was mad at him. Did he honestly think that I would run right into his arms and forgive him? I sat down next to him, scooting the chair as far away as I possibly could from him and pretended to listen to the teacher's lecture.

**40 Minutes Later**

Luck was not with me today because the teacher finished early and let us talk to our neighbors quietly. I groaned internally. Someone must really hate me. Edward was just about to open his mouth and talk to me when a boy with jet black hair came up to me. He smiled at me and I just stared back, bored. I already knew what was coming up.

"Hello, my name is Justin. You must be Isabella."

I grimaced as he said my full name. "Bella," I corrected him. This just seemed to close to what happened in Forks last time, except this time Edward wasn't fighting the urge to kill me. It was my family who was fighting the urge to kill him.

He smiled, "That's a nice name. I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go to the movies with me tonight."

I was just about to answer when I saw Edward turn his head away, mad. Interesting, he must be jealous. I had absolutely no idea why. I mean he made his choice when he told me he didn't want me in the forest one hundred years ago. he gave me up, it shouldn't bother him if I get asked out on dates. Lucky for him I had no interest in any of these humans.

"Thanks for asking me Justin, but I don't date." I smiled up at him brilliantly and his heartbeat accelerated

"That's okay," he stuttered incoherently and walked away unsteadily. It was so much fun doing that to humans. I laughed to myself and Austin laughed.

Benjamin whistled from behind me and I turned around to face him. "OOH, look at our little sis Austin, she's getting popular with the guys here. How many dates do you have so far this weekend Bells?"

"Shut up Ben," I said, glaring at him. "You're lucky there are witnesses around because if there weren't I would throw you through the wall."

Austin laughed, "You might want to watch out Ben, you know that she can hurt you."

"Not unless you tell her not too," Benjamin muttered.

"You know that doesn't work on her," Austin reminded him.

I smiled widely at that.

"Bella, I hate your little talent when it isn't saving my life," Benjamin told me. I knew he did. My talent had blocked many of his pranks and that was enough for him to hate it. "What's your next class?"

"Ummm..," I checked my paper. "English and then Gym."

Edward was just about to speak when the bell rang and I hurried out of the room. I was not in the mood to get into my past with him, and I was certainly not doing it at school surrounded by curious humans.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

When we arrived at school Alice finally broke down and told us what she had been so excited about this morning. Apparently we were getting new students today, and they were all vampires. She also told us not to freak out because they were vegetarians like us. The others had calmed down when she told us that they didn't hunt humans, but I wasn't too sure about this because she was still singing annoying songs in her head to keep me out. She was really excited and I really didn't want to deal with this today. If there was any danger Alice would have told me. So I convinced myself that she was just planning on going shopping with them and didn't want me to know what she was going to buy, even though I knew that that was not the case at all. But I couldn't be sure because she was still blocking her thoughts from me. She knew I hated when she did this, but that was exactly why she continued to do it. I was not in the mood today to ask Alice what she was hiding from me so I just waved goodbye to my family and headed off toward my next class, which was unfortunately calculus. No matter how easy math was to a vampire, it was still the most boring subject in the world.

I sat at my seat by myself, my thoughts drifting back to Bella. My life just seemed completely useless since I had made the mistake of leaving her. My family noticed the difference too, and it always saddened me to know that I had caused my family this depression. Emmett would pull a prank every once in a while, but they didn't nearly have the same effect as they used to. Even Rosalie was effected by Bella's absence, even though she would never admit it.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when three of the new students came into class. They seemed very similar to us. Pale skin and gold eyes, and they too were dressed exceptionally well. I wondered who picked out their clothes. I was sure that Alice would have fun with them. They must have been used to moving around, from place to place, because they didn't look nervous about this at all. They actually looked quite comfortable considering that they were so close to humans. I wondered idly how long they had been doing this. It must have been a while because none of them seemed deterred by the scent of human blood in the air.

There was a big one with blonde hair and the other was about the same size but had short, light brown hair and kind of reminded me of Emmett. The two men were blocking the girl from my view, but I could tell that she had long, wavy brown hair, which reminded me of Bella and I looked down before the memories could come flooding back and take me down, back into my depression.

The teacher talked to them briefly and then introduced them to us. "Class this is Austin, Benjamin, and Bella Gilbert." I looked up as he said the name Bella. It couldn't be real. She just _couldn't _be alive. But there she was, standing right in front of the room. My Bella had returned to Forks, and she had somehow became a vampire. I had no idea how that had happened, and a wave of guilt shot through me as I realized that leaving her had done nothing to protect her. Maybe if we had never left this wouldn't have happened to her.

She was looking away from me, and was staring intently at the blonde boy named Austin, who was winking at a group of girls sitting at the front of the room. They were staring at him and giggling, making complete fools of themselves. They had been bothering me ever since we arrived, and I was relieved to see that they had someone new to chase after. Bella didn't seem to share my relief because she kicked him and whispered something in his ear too low for me to hear. He scowled and looked away from her. Jealousy flared in me, were they together? If they were, that boy didn't deserve Bella, but at the moment I couldn't care less whether she was with him or not. I was just so happy to see that she was alive and well.

"Okay," Mr. Varner said, breaking me from my reverie. "Benjamin and Austin you can go sit in the back. Bella you can sit next to Mr. Cullen."

Her head turned in my direction when she heard my name. I smiled at her timidly and she glared back at me. I had not been anticipating that reaction at all, but she had every right to be angry. I did an awful thing to her. I wished that we could forget all about our past and just continue from where we left off, but I knew that we would never be able to do that unless we talked it out first.

She grudgingly sat down next to me and didn't say a word. She must really hate me, I thought with dread. Throughout the entire class, I desperately tried to think of ways to get her back, but I just kept coming up blank. I had been dying inside without her, and I needed her more than a human needed air. I wasn't even paying attention to the time but Mr. Varner finished early and let us talk quietly to each other for the remainder of class.

I was just about to beg Bella for forgiveness when a boy named Justin came up to her, smiling and trying to hide his discomfort. He was pretending to be brave for his friends, but on the inside he was scared to death about approaching her. I had to admit that he was showing much more bravery than his cowardly friends who were hiding behind their textbooks and watching their friend do what they wished they could do.

"Hello, my name is Justin, you must be Isabella," Justin said. His voice was quite steady considering that his thoughts were all a mess.

She grimaced when he said her full name and corrected him in her beautiful voice that I had missed so much. Of course her voice sounded slightly different because of the change, but it was still the voice of my angel.

I smiled, it was just like when I first met her. That first day she had corrected people over and over again whenever they called her Isabella.

Justin continued, regaining his composure. "That's a nice name. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the movies with me tonight."

I stiffened. There went all of the good thoughts that I had had about him. I had to use all of my control to just sit in my seat and not rip that boys head off. I turned my head away so he wouldn't see my deadly expression.

"Thanks for asking me Justin, but I don't date," Bella replied.

I sighed in relief at her words and then I realized that her answer applied to me too and I felt sadness overcome me once again.

Justin said something else and then walked back over toward his friends, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Someone from Bella's family whistled from behind us and said, "OOH, look at our little sis Austin, she's getting popular with guys a little too quickly don't you think? How many dates do you have so far this weekend?"

She turned around slowly and said, "Shut up Ben. You're lucky that there are witnesses around, because if there weren't, you would be flying through that wall right now."

I tried to hide the shock on my face. What had happened to the sweet and nonviolent Bella that I had known all of those years ago? I knew that she was a vampire now, but I still hadn't expected to hear her threaten to throw people through walls.

The blonde boy named Austin laughed like this was a normal thing and said, "You might want to watch out Ben, you know she can easily hurt you, and there is nothing that I can do to stop Bella once she is determined to kill you."

Bella must be a good fighter, I thought because that Benjamin boy was really tall and muscular and just looked like a fighter. I couldn't imagine Bella going up against him. It was like seeing her fight Emmett, impossible.

"Not unless you tell her not to," Benjamin muttered to Austin.

I wondered what he meant by that. Maybe Bella actually listened to the blonde boy and did what he asked her?

"You know that doesn't work on her," Austin said quietly.

I wondered what didn't work on Bella. I tried to read his mind to see what he was talking about, but all I got was nothing. I panicked. Maybe my power had left? I tried it on all of the other students and came up with the usual results. I frantically listened to their boring problems and then once I was sure that my power was completely find I turned my attention back to the Gilberts. I still couldn't read Bella, Austin, or Benjamin's thoughts. It must have something to do with Bella because I couldn't read her mind either as a human either. She must have some kind of shield as a vampire.

Benjamin said, "Bella, I hate your little talent when it isn't saving my life."

I wondered what Bella's talent was, because whatever it was it seemed to be powerful.

"What's your next class?" Austin asked Bella, ignoring Benjamin's comment.

She checked her schedule and then said "English and then gym."

Those were my next two classes too. I was just about to offer to show her the way when the bell rang and she ran out of the classroom. I looked back and saw Benjamin and Austin glaring at me, unabashed. They must know what I did to Bella, and they looked really angry about it. I quickly gathered up my things and walked out of the classroom. I hurried over to the English room, anxious to see Bella.

I met Alice on my way to my next class."Alice! Did you know that Bella is here and that she has her own coven and that she hates me?" I asked angrily. Now I wished that I had taken more time to find out what had Alice so excited this morning.

She frowned at me. "Well, I knew Bella would be here and that she would have a family. That was what I was hiding from you this morning, but I had no clue that she hated you. Does this mean that she hates me too?" She asked looking worried.

"Well I suppose we will find out," I said as Bella and some dark haired girl walked in. The teacher introduced them and put them in the back of the classroom, and I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get to sit next to her again.

Bella glared at me but then she looked at Alice. Her expression changed. She didn't glare at Alice, but she certainly didn't show any friendliness toward her. Alice was whining in her head about how stupid it was that we left. And I couldn't help but agree with her. Leaving Forks one hundred years ago was the biggest mistake that I had ever made, and I had no idea how to make it up to Bella.

I sighed heavily. It was in the past now, and I couldn't change what had happened. No matter how much I wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that you are enjoying the rewrite, and I also hope that you like it better than the first one. Thank you for adding me to your favorite story list, favorite author list, and story alert. I really appreciate all of that, but please remember to REVIEW! I want to know what you think and how you feel about the story!**

**BPOV**

I found Alexandra waiting for me outside of the English room. I smiled at her absently, my mind still full of what had happened in Calculus, and we walked into the class together. Alex could tell that something must have happened, but decided not to question me about it just yet.

We introduced ourselves to the teacher and he directed us to two seats in the very back of the room. I ignored Edward as he took his seat at the front of the room with Alice. Pain shot through me as I saw my ex best friend gazing at me longingly. I had a sudden urge to go and comfort her, so I turned my head away, trying to convince myself that they didn't want me anymore and that I shouldn't care if they were upset or not.

Everyone was talking to their neighbors, so Alex and I decided that it was alright for us to have our own conversation as long as everyone else was talking.

"So, did you have fun in Calculus?" She asked me, glancing at the two Cullen's. She must have put two and two together and guessed that I had run into Edward in my previous class.

"No," I replied "Some nerd asked me out and Ben kept teasing me about it. We so have to get him back for that," I said, trying to avoid talking about the Cullen's.

"I'll help you," Alex offered. I smiled despite my current condition. Good old revenge tended to have that effect on me. It was fun and helped keep my mind off things.

"Which Cullen's are those?" Alex asked, pointing toward Edward and Alice. It seemed that she couldn't be distracted from what she really wanted to talk about for long.

I grimaced. "That is Edward and his sister Alice," I muttered, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Oh," she murmured, nodding to herself.

When the bell rang I told Alex a quick goodbye and then practically ran to the gym. I met Lili and Benjamin outside and we all walked in together.

I glared at Ben and he just grinned back, ignoring my anger. The coach just let us watch for our first day and I was relieved that we didn't have to participate today because Edward ended up being in this class too. It felt like he was following me everywhere I went, and I wondered how many classes we would end up having together. It just seemed so unfair to me. When I was human and desperately wanted him around we barely had any classes together, but now that I was a vampire and despised him, I had to put up with him all day.

The class had split up into teams and were playing volleyball. I watched the Cullen's play with narrowed eyes. One time Edward made the mistake of meeting my glare and winced. He quickly turned his head away and did not look back over at me for the rest of the class.

The rest of the day passed by slowly as I tried to avoid Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. It was harder to avoid them at lunch when I could feel all of them staring us down. I sighed in frustration and put up my mental shield so Edward couldn't hear what we were thinking. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Hadn't I made it perfectly clear that I did not want to be anywhere near them?

"We need a plan," Ben was saying to our family. "We can't just glare at them whenever they walk by! That is not revenge! We need something bigger, something that will have them running away from us in fear."

I sighed. Benjamin was one of the sweetest people that I knew, and it always surprised me to see the evil, manipulative side of him. He could charm a person so that they were eating out of the palm of his hand, but he could also scare people so badly that they were cowering in fear.

Lili looked at me nervously and then said, "I have an idea."

She seemed hesitant to tell me her plans for revenge, because she knew that deep down I still cared for them and didn't want anything bad to happen to them. I nodded at her to continue. No matter how much I cared for the Cullen's, I would always care for my family more, and I put their safety first. And if that meant getting revenge on the Cullen's, then I would do it.

We all waited for Lili to tell us her plan. Benjamin looked excited and ready for some action, while the others just waited patiently."We don't have to hurt them," she said first, probably for my benefit."We could just humiliate them in front of the whole school. Wouldn't that be enough?"

Everyone thought about it and then Austin said, "I like it. Good thinking. Revenge doesn't have to mean hurting them physically. You can get retribution on people in other ways too."

Benjamin was still thinking with a slight frown on his face. I knew that he wanted to bring pain and it was probably a disappointment to him that he didn't get his way. But after a while an evil smile spread across his face. "Let's do it," he said.

Lili smiled at him and then turned her attention to me, still waiting for my decision. I was sort of the leader of our family, and they almost always let me make the final decision. Coming to Forks was one of the few decisions where we had voted and they had ignored my opinion.

I slowly nodded and then said, "Alex, you're up first. Any ideas?"

She smiled at me. "Oh, I have a few," she murmured. That was probably why Benjamin loved her. She loved bringing pain to people that had hurt her family just as much as he did.

"Wait until sixth period," I instructed her. I wanted there to be an audience to whatever she was planning. At least that would ensure that she wouldn't go overboard. She couldn't do anything too serious when there was a classroom full of students watching what she was doing.

"Wait," Ben protested. "That means I am the only one who doesn't get to see! You all have sixth period together and I am all alone in science!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ben, you can hear all about it later."

He just ignored me and stared stubbornly at the wall.

"Do you know what you're supposed to do?" I asked Alex when we entered the room.

"Don't worry Bells, I got this."

I smiled at her as we sat down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me. I glared back and whispered, "What?"

He looked absolutely shocked that I actually said something to him. Once he regained his composure he said, "Nothing," and turned away.

Austin and Lili walked in a few minutes later, looking expectant. I shook my head at them and mouthed 'after class'. They nodded and quickly took their seats. Class passed by in a blur, with Edward shooting glances in my direction every few minutes. But pretty soon the bell rang and we all quietly left the room, trying to hide our smiles. I nodded to Alex and she disappeared.

As we walked toward our car I explained what Alex was about to do and they all laughed out loud.

We saw the Cullen's come into view and we all tried to hide our grins and we waited patiently for Alex to do her thing.

Suddenly Emmet fell down and brought Jasper down with him. Then Emmet's pants were pulled down to reveal Dora the Explorer boxers. My family burst out laughing, and we weren't the only ones. Alex had turned invisible and done all of that to them. She reappeared behind them and I gave her a thumbs up. She grinned and disappeared again. I then used telekinesis to throw Rosalie on top of Emmet. Emmet jumped up and started running around with his pants around his ankles screaming "There's a ghost here! Run for your lives!"

My family and I started cracking up and Alexandra suddenly appeared by my side, laughing just as hard.

"Great job," I said giving her a well earned high five.

She grinned and said, "You too. Those Cullen's don't stand a chance against us!"

We all laughed harder and walked back to the car.

"So Bells," Benjamin said. "Have you had enough revenge yet?"

"Hell no!" I answered him. "I think that we can do a lot worse than that!"

They all laughed and we drove home to discuss what we would do tomorrow.

**EPOV**

As I watched Emmet run around screaming I saw Bella give a high five to the girl with black hair. I narrowed my eyes. Bella and her family had done this. I didn't realize that she hated me so much. I knew she was mad at me, but I had no idea that she wanted revenge.

I looked down to hide my face. I had caused Bella so much pain, and it wasn't fair. I promised myself that I would find Bella later and apologize for all of the pain that I had caused her even if it killed me.


	7. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry that I have not updated this story in so long. I was reading through what I wrote the other day and I thought that it was horrible. So I have decided to edit the whole thing and make some changes. This story had a lot of mistakes and I just want to fix all of them. Chapters 1-4 have been changed and I will change the rest soon. Thank you so much for all of your patience and I hope that you will all like the edited version much better than the original. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapters that I have redone so far. I will also continue the story where I left off once I finish all of the editing. **

**Once again thank you for your patience and I am sorry for taking so long to get back to this story. I truly hope that you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

We had our whole plan for the next day planned out. We had spent the entire night coming up with ideas. First, we were going to humiliate them again by using Lili's power to dump water on their heads at lunch. Then, we wanted to show them how powerful our family was, so we were going to demonstrate Austin and Ben's powers too.

Austin was going to make the Cullen's do some pretty stupid things with his power, and Ben was just going to scare them by making fire appear around them. I still wasn't entirely sure I wanted to hurt them too bad, but Benjamin had convinced me that they deserved it, and by the end of the night I was all ready for the plan to begin.

We finished planning our revenge an hour before school started so Austin, Ben, and Alexandra were playing the Wii, and Lili was upstairs picking out her outfit for the day. I didn't feel like sticking around the house any longer so I decided to go out for a run. I told my family that I would be back in half an hour and then ran outside into the cool night.

I just ran around the quiet forest, thinking, until I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and automatically went into a defensive crouch. I made sure my physical shield was up and then looked up to see who was coming.

I straightened up as I saw the entire Cullen family come into view. My eyes narrowed as I stared at the people who had once been my family. It seemed ironic that I was now against them and that I had spent the entire night plotting against them.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said to me as he stepped forward.

"Carlisle," I answered stiffly. I just wanted to get out of here and get back to my family. I didn't have time to catch up with them, and I really didn't want to talk to them at all.

"Where is your family?" He asked me, and I could tell that he was trying to ignore the rude way that I spoke to him. But I didn't care if I had hurt his feelings. I had every right to be angry with him and he knew it.

I sighed. "They are all at the house playing the Wii," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Could you please ask them to come here?" Carlisle asked.

I looked around at the Cullen's. They all looked guilty, sorry, and curious. Edward looked like he was bursting to say something, but he controlled himself and managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Why?" I asked. I really did not want to call and ask them to come. Benjamin would not want to be interrupted from playing the Wii. He was in love with that thing, and hated to be interrupted.

"We just wanted to meet your new family," Carlisle answered. "We were also curious about their talents," Carlisle added on when I raised my eyebrows at him.

"That's what I thought," I said. They were probably also dying to know about mine and how I came to be a vampire. But I would do everything I could to keep my past a secret from them. They made it clear 100 years ago that they didn't want to be a part of my life, so I didn't feel the need to share with them.

I looked around at all of their faces again and then I sighed. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ben's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ben, it's me."

"Oh. Hey, Bella. What do you want, because we are sort of busy here."

I sighed. It was just as I expected. He did not want to be bothered. "Ben, wrestling Austin on Wii is not important. Now press pause and listen."

"Austin doesn't want to press pause," he said, even though I was pretty sure it was him who didn't want to press pause, not Austin.

"Well, tell Austin too bad.. Now shut up, press pause, and listen," I told him. He must have finally noticed that something was wrong, because he eventually listened to me.

It took him a minute and then he said, "Okay. What?" He sounded deeply annoyed that he had to quit his game. Oh well, he would get over it and he could always play some other time.

"I was running and I ran into the Cullen's and they want to meet you guys, so get over here," I explained dully and matter of factly. I hoped that he would just drop it and come, because I really didn't want to tell him about all of the details.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice as he realized the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just hurry up."

"We'll be there in five," Benjamin said from the other line and I could already hear them getting ready to leave.

I hung up and turned back to the Cullen's. "They will be here in five minutes," I told them.

They nodded mutely at me and seemed to be at a loss for words.

I sighed and just stood there, waiting for my family. The Cullen's watched my every move, still looking extremely guilty.

My family came then and stood by me. They looked tense and they glared at the Cullen's.

Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Hello, my name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and these are our children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

My family hissed at Edward's name and I flinched.

Carlisle ignored them and went on, "Jasper can control emotions, Alice can see the future based on what people decide, and Edward can read minds. Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

I sighed and looked at Lili, telling her to go first.

She stepped forward and said, "My name is Lili. Bella created me over 55 years ago. I can control the elements. Would you like a demonstration?"

Carlisle nodded and Lili made a piece of ground shoot up ten feet into the air. Then she threw water from the creek up in the air, and then she created a small fire. The Cullen's looked at her with wide eyes. This was a good lesson for them, and I could see that they were beginning to realize that we could take them on easily.

Austin stepped forward next and said, "My name is Austin. I can make people do what I want. I can place a thought in their head and they will have no choice but to obey. Bella would you like to volunteer?"

I grimaced and said, "It doesn't work on me Austin, remember?" He knew that I didn't want to share my power with them, but he thought that it was necessary, so he had said this purposefully so that the Cullen's would be sure to ask about it.

Carlisle, just as I expected, looked curious, "Why won't it work on you, Bella?"

"It is part of my talent. I will tell you when it is my turn," I said, throwing a glare at Austin.

Austin continued, ignoring my glare. "Do I have a volunteer? How about Jasper?"

Jasper stepped forward warily. Austin looked at him right in the eye for a few seconds and then Jasper took off running.

"What did you make him do?" Alice demanded worry etched on every part of her small face as she looked at Austin and occasionally glancing at the trees where Jasper had disappeared.

Austin chuckled and said, "I made him clean my room and then he is going to come running back and then he will do cartwheels."

Just as Austin finished talking Jasper came running in and started flipping around, doing cartwheels.

My whole family burst out laughing, he looked so ridiculous. Then all of a sudden he stopped and looked around. "I don't really like your talent," Jasper said to a grinning Austin.

"Most people don't," Austin replied, smirking.

Alexandra stepped up and said, "My name is Alexandra and I can turn invisible, but I am sure you already figured that out after school yesterday." We laughed and the Cullen's looked angry now that they knew what the source of their humiliation was. Once we had calmed down and stopped laughing she disappeared and reappeared behind the Cullen's.

"Boo," she said. They turned around, saw her, and jumped back. She laughed and ran back over to us.

Benjamin stepped forward now and said, "My name is Benjamin, and I can control fire."

Just as he spoke a huge fire appeared all around us. The Cullen's jumped away from the fire, instinctively moving closer to each other.

Benjamin went on, "That is the fire that can burn. I can also make fire that cannot burn anyone or anything. It just scares people. Bella would you demonstrate?"

I nodded and stepped forward. Fire appeared in front of me and I stepped into it while the Cullen's watched, looking terrified.

After a few seconds the fire disappeared and I stepped back.

"My name is Bella," I said lifelessly and the Cullen's went back to looking guilty. "I am a shield. I can block mental and physical attacks. That is why Austin and Edward's talent's won't work on me. My mental shield protects my mind and both of their powers work in the mind. My physical shield protects me from all physical attacks."

They looked dubious so I decided that they needed a demonstration. I stepped forward and looked at Emmett evenly."Attack me Emmett."

I didn't need to ask him again. He came charging right at me, but suddenly he ran into my shield and couldn't go any farther as much as he tried to. He kept banging against my shield and my family couldn't help but laugh. He just wouldn't give up, he kept trying to look for holes in my shield, but there were none.

"Okay Emmett, that is enough," I said, saving him from many more useless attempts.

I put my shield down as he went back to the Cullen's.

"I also have telekinesis," I said and then I raised Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward into the air. They all yelled at me to put them down so I shrugged and dropped them on their heads.

"You have some very interesting talents," Carlisle said.

"Yes, now if you will excuse us we have to go," I said.

"Wait," It was Alice who spoke this time.

"Yes?" I asked.

She looked nervous. I looked at my family and they were all staring at Alice with hard looks.

"Bella, we are so sorry for leaving! We didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't know that all of this would happen to you. Will you please forgive us?" Alice finally said.

I looked at her incredulously

Benjamin hissed and said, "What? You expect her to just forgive you after everything you did to her?"

I looked away into the trees so that no one could see the pain in my eyes.

Edward spoke up then, "How do you even know what we did?"

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

Benjamin answered him, "She showed us." I wanted to kick Ben right then. I knew that if he told them about that they would want another demonstration and I did not want to show them anything about my past.

Edward looked at him, confused and then said, "What do you mean she showed you?"

Benjamin sighed, "Bella can use her shield to show her memories sort of like a power point. Why don't you show them Bella?"

I scowled at him, "What do you want me to show them exactly?"  
He glared at me, "Well I am sure they are all curious to see what happened to you these past 50 years. Why don't you start with the day Edward left you?"  
I flinched but nodded.

I concentrated and the forest where Edward told me goodbye came into view, just like a power point.

It showed Edward saying they were leaving, saying he didn't want me, and saying I would never see him again. I kept wincing and Lili grabbed my hand. I looked at Edward and his face was twisted with so much pain. I moved on to riding motorcycles with Jacob and him saying we couldn't be friends, and then finding out he was a werewolf. I looked at all of the Cullen's and they all had the same expression as Edward. I moved on to talking to Laurent in the meadow and then him attacking me and the wolves getting him off of me. I showed them when I woke up and Jacob telling me I had to leave. Every single persons expression was now full of pain. I'm sure mine was too , even though I tried to hide it. I then showed them leaving my dad a note, telling him goodbye. Then I turned it off, I didn't want to show them anymore. My vampire life seemed very private to me and I didn't want them to know anything about it.

Every single person turned to look at me with pain in their eyes. I turned to hide my face and failed, so I gave up on that and said, "Well, now you know what happened and what we can do. I will be going now."

Then, I ran away, not knowing where I was going. I just wanted to escape all of those painful memories that had rose to the surface just because of this stupid little meeting. Why did the Cullen's always have to ruin my life?

**Please Review! I hope that you are enjoying the edit. Please tell me what you think of it, and what direction you feel that the story should go!**


End file.
